The present invention relates to analytics. More particularly, the present invention relates to analytics based on a pipes programming model.
Analytics involves the analysis of data. Analytics may involve determinations of types of information in data sets, and identification of subsets of information within the data sets. Analytical quantities that represent the determined information types and subsets within data sets may be created and further evaluated.